Penantian
by b3by
Summary: apakah sebuah keegoisan?
1. Chapter 1

Hey semua. Lama tak berjumpa. Sungguh, sebenarnya rindu juga untuk bertemu dalam bentuk kata-kata fiksi begini dengan kalian. Tapi kayaknya hasrat ber-fanfiction hilang-timbul hilang-timbul.

hari ini tiba-tiba mendapat dorongan, untuk mulai menulis fanfic lagi. Jadi, mualilah sebuah draft diuraikan. Dan sebuah cerita baru kembali muncul di page B3by.

Untuk cerita-cerita yang tertinggal 'menggantung' akan dicoba untuk melanjutkan lagi pelan-pelan. Semoga masih ada yang baca.

Enjoy, and please don't forget the R&R.

* * *

**Penantian**

apakah merupakan bentuk ke-egoisan?

**chapter 1**

"kumohon, biarkan aku menjagamu."

gadis itu hanya balas menatap kedua bola mata biru dihadapannya. Tapi tak sanggup menjawab permintaan itu. Permintaan yang telah ia dengar entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Dan seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, ia menemukan tangannya tergenggam erat diantara jemari-jemari kokoh sang Hokage muda. Tangan yang hangat. Pandangan yang dipancarkan oleh bola mata biru itu terfokus pada dirinya. Pandangan mata yang penuh perhatian.

Suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat berikutnya makin lama makin memelas, seakan penuh permohonan, "menikahlah denganku."

Sakura balas menatap kedua mata itu. Berusaha menggali perasaannya sendiri. Mencari. Mencari perasaan yang bisa menjawab apa yang Naruto getarkan ke sekelilingnya.

Tapi kosong.

Rasa itu tak ada untuk Naruto.

Dan betapa Sakura benci untuk memberikan jawaban yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan benci pada Naruto. Benci pada dirinya sendiri. Muak.

"maaf, Naruto. Aku tak bisa."

dan seperti saat-saat sebelumnya ia seakan dapat mendengar helaan nafas pemuda itu. Ia dapat melihat wajah sang Hokage itu memaksakan senyum. Kemudian bercanda seakan penolakan yang dia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

"aku harus pergi Naruto, maaf sekali lagi." ia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Memberinya senyuman kecil yang ia harap dapat membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik.

"aku akan terus mencoba, Sakura-chan. Jadi jangan merasa ini yang terakhir ya!" ia tersenyum.

Dan Sakura tau, Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Oooo0ooOo

_I've been roaming around _

_Always looking down at all I see _

_Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach _

_You know that I could use somebody _

**Use somebody – Kings of Leon**

"sakura, Hei Sakura!"

responnya lambat, apa lagi untuk seorang ninja. Tapi ia menengok, dan matanya pun beradu pandang dengan seorang laki-laki berpakaian santai berwarna hitam dengan senyuman yang aneh merekah diwajahnya yang putih pucat.

"hai, Sai." Sakura balik menyapa.

Rambutnya yang hitam bersinar dibawah sinar matahari siang Konoha. Terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia membawa beberapa gulungan yang ia peluk dengan sebelah tangannya. Di punggungnya ada sebuh tabung, mungkin isinya kuas dan beberapa lembar lukisannya.

Sai tersenyum. Dan walaupun Sakura tau ia berusaha untuk tersenyum sewajarnya orang biasa tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang aneh di senyumannya. Seakan tak sampai ke mata. Hanya sekedar tarikan di sudut mulut.

"aku dengar Naruto melamarmu minggu lalu, tapi kau menolaknya."

Langsung. Tanpa basa-basi. Jangan kaget lain kali, catat Sakura dalam hati.

"kau ketinggalan berita, ia baru melamarku. Lagi."

"karena tidak ada kembang api tiba-tiba dan segalanya biasa-biasa saja, kuanggap jawabanmu belum berubah," komentar Sai. Entah sejak kapan mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"dan apa pedulimu?" gumam Sakura pelan. Tapi rupanya tertangkap telinga Sai.

"ya, aku peduli. Haruskah aku minta maaf untuk itu?" tanya Sai. Nadanya tetap datar. Tapi dengan caranya sendiri membuat Sakura berjengit seakan ia berteriak di hadapannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak.. kau benar. Aku yang harus minta maaf."

"apakah itu artinya aku harusnya tersinggung?" tanya Sai. Sakura tau, ia sedang mengingat apa yang ada di bukunya. "karena aku tidak tersinggung, apa kau tetap harus meminta maaf?"

"ya, tetap harus," jawab Sakura, "dan jangan bertanya lagi. Sungguh. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak."

"menurut bukuku aku harusnya bertanya ada apa. Tapi menurutku pribadi, aku lebih baik meninggalkanmu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sai. Tangannya yang mulus mengusap-usap dagunya. Seakan bingung. Tapi Sakura tau itu hanya sebuah pose yang ia pelajari dari bukunya itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya, "kau lebih baik pergi."

"baiklah."

dan begitu saja, Sai berlalu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya. Bagian belakang kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya tertiup angin. Membuat ingatan Sakura kembali pada seseorang.

Dan tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap. Nama yang telah ia larang dirinya untuk ucapkan. Tapi pantangan itu kini ia langgar. "Sasuke."

_And I'm in so deep, _

_you know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger _

_Do you have to let it linger_

_Do you have to? do you have to? _

_Do you have to let it linger?_

**Linger- The Cranberries**

**to be continue.. maybe ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto?"

lelaki pirang itu menengok mendengar namanya disebut. Mata birunya menangkap dua sosok yang berjalan berdampingan. Yang satu memakai setelan Jonin lengkap dengan headband terikat di lengannya. Yang satu lagi tinggi besar.

"hei, Shikamaru, Chouji." Naruto balas menyapa mereka.

"memangnya Hokage punya banyak waktu luang ya? Sempat-sempatnya kau jalan-jalan siang-siang begini." kata Shikamaru heran.

"aku.."

ingin rasanya ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, bahwa ia baru saja melamar Sakura dan ditolak (lagi). Tapi sulit rasanya bagi Naruto untuk berkeluh kesah sembarangan begitu. Jadi, ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, senyum spesial Naruto yang tak pernah lekang dimakan waktu. "aku sedang bosan. Hehehe.."

Rupanya Shikamaru dan Chouji baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah misi. Mereka baru akan melapor pada Naruto tapi berhubung sudah bertemu di jalan dengan orang yang dimaksudkan, jadi laporan misi pun langsung diserahkan. Tujuan berikutnya, mana lagi kalau bukan Yakiniku-Q?

"ayo ikut, Naruto." ajak Chouji.

Tapi sang Hokage menggeleng, "aku kembali saja ke kantor, harus.." ia melirik laporan yang baru saja ia terima, "membaca ini."

maka sepasang sahabat itu pun berlalu meninggalkan hokage itu sendirian.

Ia berjalan menuju lapangan latihan no. 9. biasanya tempat itu sepi karena memang merupakan medan yang sulit dan berbahaya yang untuk memakainya memerlukan izin yang rumit. Naruto berjalan kesana karena ia ingin sendirian.

Melankolis melanda hati Naruto. Galau. Cukup aneh memang, tapi begituah kenyataanya. Dan berada di tengah keramaian malah membuat Naruto merasa makin terasingkan.

Baru saja ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, tiba-tiba ia merasakan udaara bergetar tak wajar, burung-burung terbang tak beraturan, cepat-cepat Naruto bangun dan melihat sekeliling.

Tak lama kemudian kilatn putih dan hijau tampak bergerak cepat tepat dilangit. Butuh beberapa lama sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hei kalian berdua! Ayo hentikan sekarang juga!" seru sang Hokage.

Neji dan Lee melompat turun, menemui Naruto. Keduanya terengah-engah dan lebam di sana-sini.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, "aku mau lihat surat izin kalian untuk berlatih disini."

keduanya bertukar pandangan.

"eh.. surat izin?" tanya Lee.

Naruto melipat lengannya, ia menghela napas panjang, "oke, terserah kalianlah, hanya saja jangan terlalu ribut. Kalau ketahuan oleh patroli kalian bisa kena masalah. Masuklah lebih ke dalam lagi supaya tidak ketahuan."

setelah berterima kasih, keduanya melanjutkan latihan. Naruto menatap keduanya dari kejauhan.

_He's there in the dark_

_He's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings_

_he's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah_

_Trouble_

_Is a friend of mine_

**Trouble is a Friend - Lenka**

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia melepaskan topi Hokage yang tergantung di bahunya, meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh kertas-kertas dokumen. Menatap semua kertas dan gulungan disekitarnya, sekali lagi ia mengehela napas. Diputarnya kursi kerja yang didudukinya, menatap luas desanya. Menatap patung para Hokage di gunung batu. Wajahnya sendiri balas menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat anak-anak berlarian di atap akademi ninja. Dua orang anak asik berkejaran. Bukannya dia pernah bermain kejajar-kejaran dengan _dia_ sih. Yah tidak secara fisik.

_Dia. _Naruto memutar kursinya kembali menghadap meja kerjanya. Diambilnya sebuah gulungan dari laci meja. Sebuah gulungan bersegel merah. Tandanya itu _Top Secret_. Dibawahnya ada satu garis biru tipis. Tandanya itu pribadi_._ Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan menempelkan darahnya ke segel biru yang langsung memuai lepas dari kertas itu, kertas itu sendiri langsung membuka dihadapan Naruto.

Disana ada sebuah foto. Diikuti data lengkap dari mulai tanggal lahir sampai makanan yang tidak disukai. Naruto tidak menggubris barisan huruf kecil-kecil itu. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dahi di foto orang itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Delay the hurtful words_

_Of complicated overcast_

_Please take the message that I'm_

_Picking up my chin at last_

_I said my confidence_

_It gets stronger when you're next to me_

_But we pray from miles away_

_In quest for what we long to be_

**Everlasting Friend – Blue October**


End file.
